gleethedreamfandomcom-20200214-history
Jessica Gold
Jessica Gold is a contender on Glee: The Dream. Her celebrity portrayer is Lucy Hale. About Jess was diagnosed with leukemia at the age of 16 and has been closing people out ever since. Many people tried to help her but she continued to push them away. At the age of 17 she found out singing and dancing was a passion. She began to sing to her 3 year old sister Leenah when their mother would get frustrated and started screaming at Leenah. When Jess turned 18 she realized acting fit under her passion category as well. After she graduated she immediately packed up her bags and moved to California, realizing she wanted to pursue her passions. She auditioned at the open casting call in Los Angeles with the song Big Girls Don't Cry by Fergie. Appearance Jess is very pretty. She has brown hair and brown eyes. She is 5'2. Personality Jess has a tendency to make sarcastic remarks but she is usually a sweet and kind girl. Trivia *'Isnt judgmental' *'If she never got anywhere in life with singing, she would try to become a dancer' *'Would do anything for her sister' *'Loves rock music but at the same time loves soft melodies' *'Would love to befriend all of the cotenders, but still keeps her head in the game' *'Isnt a big fan of make up but will where it on special occasions' *'Would love to see Blake Jenner as the special guest' *'Kind of insecure but doesnt really show it' *'Has drivers license but not a car' *'Has a love for any kind of dogs' *'Nationalitites- French and Scotish' *'MIddle Name- Heart' *'Wheres a shoe size of 6 in womens' *'Has fairly small hands' *'Mother is a casting angent' *'Father is a consultant so he travels a lot' *'Favors the color indigo' *'Idol- Whitney Houston' *'Other insutruments besides voice- piano' *'On days she had off of school and her mom and dad were at work, Leenah and Jess would clean up the house while listening to music' *'11th member of Glee: The Dream' *'Favirote old time show- Full House' *'Speaks scotish fleutenly' *'Song that has a connection to her- Big Girls Dont Cry by Fergie' *'Favirote Movie- What's Eating Gilbert Grape' *'Never had first kiss let alone a boyfriend' *'Only has her ears peirced' *'Has a very casual style that consists of skinny jeans and/or regular jeans, tshirts, flowy tops, occasional earings, and converse' *'Celebrity crush- Taylor Lautner' *'Has the 11th confession cam' *'Relates to Mario (second season) the most because as well as Jess he wasnt letting anthing get in the way of his dream' *'A christian ' *'Prays every night but doesnt wish for anything, just gives thanks' *'Hates people who make predictions about others before knowing them' Quotes "Jessica is a sweet heart.."' - Emily's confession cam' "I’d like line five please."' -Homework assignment lines' "Um, I kind of asked for it first…" '-'Argument' between Jessica and Mallory' "Alright… you can have it, I’ll just take fourteen I guess." '-Jessica in defeat' "Mallory is really rude to me. I haven’t done anything to her. She just isn’t the nicest person…" '-confession cam' "You wanna be, you wanna be" '-Homework assignment performance' 'Got Jesus on my necklace-ace-ace" '''-We R Who We R'' Songs Loser Like Me ''- ''Indiviuality HWA We R Who We R ''-'' Indiviudality MV Progress IN The contender was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was not at risk of elimination. HIGH The contender was first on the callback list and not at risk of elimination. LOW The contender was cited as needing improvement but was not at risk of elimination. RISK The contender had to do a Last Chance Performance and was at risk of being eliminated. OUT The contender was eliminated. Callback Order IN The contender was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender did the best performance throughout the week, winning the homework assignment and being first to be called back. HIGH The contender was cited as having done exceptionally well and was not at risk of elimination. LOW The contender was at risk for being in the the bottom three. RISK The contender was at risk of going home. OUT The contender was eliminated. Homework Progress NC The contender had no comments from the mentor. LOW The mentor gave the contestant feedback since his/her performance could've been better. HIGH The contender impressed the mentor but was not chosen as the Homework Assignment Winner. WIN The contender won the homework assignment. Category:Contenders Category:Season One Contenders